The Hunt
by JamLee.98
Summary: This is leading on from jealousy
1. Chapter 1: Good News

**_Disclaimer: i dont own strange angels, Lili St. Crow does_**

**_When i finished jealousy i wante more so i started to wright._**

**_- JamLee.98_**

_So now I'm the head of the Order and I have Christophe at my side 24/7. And where still hunting down Anna, where ever that bitch is, she's going down. Not only for shooting me in the shoulder but taking my emo-boy away from me. Graves, It still hurts to think about what is happening or already has happened to him, but I have to concentrate _

_"Duck" Christophe said from the other side of the matt's, he was training me. I was fighting Leon and wining too. Leons to slow and he still doesn't know it after along time of training seasons together. _

_"Alright that's enough for today" Christophe said, his apple-pie sent floating over to me as the aspect slipped away from me. _

_"Your nearly ready my little bird" Christophe was at my said in no time. _

_"Yeah right, I was kicking his ass" I said while trying not to trip over the matt's on the way to the change rooms._

_"Hello, I'm right here" Leon called from the benches_

_"Haha I know" I called back. Christophe said something in his many launges that sounded something along the lines of stupid-children. He stopped just before the door. Over the past weeks, me and Christophe have gotten to the point where his in my bed every night, Sleeping I swear. His all I got now and the third most trusted person I know. First is graves and the second is Augie._

_"You go clean up and ill meet you in the café with a steaming latte for you" He said with one of his rear smiles that are becoming an everyday thing when his around me. _

_"Okay" I said over my shoulder as I walked into the change room. I was so going to have a shower. I stripped my sweat covered clothes and hoped in the hot shower. I was still in classes even though I was the head of the order. It's still strange to me, how things happened so fast. Augie has his own room and is taking a 'vacation' he says. My Ash sleeps in my room every night. Still waking me up at 6 in the morning with him still trying to change back into human form. I see human parts of him from time to time, but nowhere near fully changing back, or so Dibs says. He finished his medical training and is now at the clinic all the time. Shanks has, Believe it or not, gone home to his family but promises to visit constantly. I got out of the shower, put a towel on a walked over to my gym bag. I got dresses in a bra, panties, sunny blue tang-top and jeans with an added black hoddie. And headed out, going towards the café. Ash caught up to me from doing god-knows what. "Hey ash" I said happily. The only reply I got back was a quick bark and waving of his tail. Ash ran ahead to open the doo__rs for me, His been doing that more often. I entered the now silent room a__nd quickly joined Christophe at our table with Ash following behind me. _

_"Hey my little bird, good shower? He said gracefully getting up before I could sit down and handed me my latte. _

_"Soothing" was all I said. I sat down and started sucking down my latte. My thirst has wanted to come and play a hell of a lot more than usual. As __usual Chris didn't have any food in front of him. Either he doesn't like eating while I'm around of his eating\drinking something else. I didn't want to think about it I still had that bite mark on my wrist from when he bit me. And Christophe still had my bite mark on his right wrist but it was very faint. I shuddered that one memory away. We still haven't done any kissing after that terrible night. Just maybe a pec or two on the cheek which painfully reminded me of Graves. _

_"Your quiet, what's up" He said while eyeing me suspicially. _

_"Nothing, just thinking" I said trying to pull my mou__th into a smile and ended up with a grimace. _

_"His going to be fine, dru. We will find him" Jesus I hope your right, I thought to myself "And we have a meeting, all great news, so you better drink up" what? He didn't get that I could walk and drink at the same time? I finished it in 3 minutes and in 4 minutes we where halfway to the council chambers. When we entered Bruce was arguing with Ezra and Alton, and Hiro was standing to the side looking bored. Christophe was already trying to find out what was up. _

_"Guys calm down" he said as his aspect slid over him, making his hair black and his fangs peep out. I was very surprised when they did calm down. _

_"Okay since where all calm, I do believe you have news for me" I said in a small voice and went to sit down on one of the many couches in the room. There was silence for a while before Christopher came over and sat beside me._

_"Well you better tell her" Bruce said while heading over to the table. _

_"She's been found" he looked me in the eyes and said again "Anna, we know where she is"_

**_Please review! xD_**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

Chapter two

"What? Really" I stood up and started pacing "Wow we finally found her that's so..." Hold the phone "Why are you acting like the death of Christmas has taken your presents away?" Everyone took a deep breath in and out, still not telling me what's going on. "You said it was all good news" I pointed accusingly at Christophe.

"I know my little bird, I know" He kept repeating as he brought me back to the couch. I think I was a little bewildered.

"Tell me, Now" I said as my aspect came over me.

"We found Anna but she's, she's dead" Hiro said "As well as Aro" Whoa that was a shock and a half.

"Dead but...No, Graves" was all I said, and then I buried my face in Christophe's shoulder. Whoa, she can't be dead. I need my Graves back. I very faintly felt Christophe pick me up and say

"Ill take her to her room" I guess we were going back to my room. I didn't remember the way from the council chamber to my room. He placed me on the bad and started taking my clothes off. I began to get embarrassed.

"Stop it" I said pushing his arms away and getting up. "I'm going to have a shower" He moved to the side, giving me my shirt that he managed to get of me.

"Do you need...?" He trailed off and sat on the bed, Defeated. "I'll be waiting here" He said to my back as I walked into the bathroom. I felt very cold not being able to fell his hands on me.

I wanted him; I could not denie that fact. But did he like me back? I hoped in the shower trying to forget all thoughts of Christophe, but if I got rid of that thought then Anna and graves would have replaced it. I need a distraction. I got out, looked at me in the mirror and decided to take a chance and see if he liked me back. After I got dressed I wondered back in to my room. There he was, exactly the way I left him and put my hands on his chest, pushing him back, He momentarily looked surprised, then amused.

"Little bird, I don't think we should be doing this" He said with a purr to his voice. Pulling me down next to him, I yelped in surprise, landing on his shoulder. I put my lips against his cheek, kissed it, and pulling away.

"Distract me" I said just before he put his lips to mine. I put my leg on his other side. He kissed me more passionately and put his hands on my waist. He smelled so good, but not of freshly baked apple pie, this new smell was more alluring. Christophe rolled over taking me with him. Still while not breaking the kiss, he pushed me up the bed, until my head was near the edge of the bed. He somehow got his shirt off and his cool, smooth skin was so good on my roaming hands. The kiss was getting more intense now and something more was in the air. All my focus was on him, I didn't even notice that someone was banging on the door. Soon letting himself in.

"Ahem" The intruder cleared his throat. Christophe and I stayed there, making out.

"Ahem!" He cleared it a little louder this time.

Christophe actually growled and looked up. "What do you want" Christophe said angrily to Leon

"There's...There's been an attack" Leon said in a babbled rush. This got Christophe's attention. He quickly removed himself from on top of me, pulling me with him.

"What, When did this happen?" Christophe's aspect came over him so firstly that it scared me.

"When you came back here" Leon seemed to be keeping something from us, and I wanted to find out what it was.

"Tell me" I demanded, taking a slight step towards Christophe. Leon sighed

"Graves was leading the group. But the good news is his not broken. His the same graves that left here, Angry and overly pissed" That was like a hit to my heart.

So graves didn't need to be broken to become one of Sergej pets. I couldn't handle this anymore. I grabbed my shoes, yanking them on, then my bag form under my bed. I was going to hunt down Sergej and no one was going to stop me. I quickly ran to the door, slamming it shut and left Christophe and Leon arguing about going after me. When I was nearly to the door that led outside a hand slammed down on my shoulder, making it momentarily sore. I turned slowly to see Christophe; he had put on a shirt and shoes from when I left him in my room.

"What do you want" I sneered at him. He looked momentarily hurt, but covered it up well.

"Dru, I'm coming with you" He said as he opened the door for me.


	3. Chapter 3: Not dead

Chapter 3

I don't know how he managed it but Christophe go a car for us. I was so happy that he came along because if he didn't I would have been screwed and out in the rain at this moment.

"Chris, where are we going? You and I both know we can't find Serjie" I may have added that part to feel a little better about Christophe being Serjies son.

"You know the truck full of your clothes and other items?"He didn't let me answer "yeah well I'm planning on dropping you of at a hotel, disposing the car that we have now and bringing your car back. Then I guess we'll go from there". Your car. Those words hurt but made me feel a little better because I get to see all my stuff again. I didn't have anything to add to that and how Christophe didn't know what to do next.

"You know right, that the Order will be pissed that we left and try and find us" I really didn't want that last part to be true, I liked spending time with Christophe, but we were on a mission. Christophe took my hand in his, Brought it up to his mouth, Kissed it and brought it back down.

"I know my little bird" He said with a smile on his face. I was a little shocked at what he did to my hand. But still hand in hand we road on.

I already knew it would be a long drive so I slept. When we got there Christophe woke me up. I opened my eyes to see him smiling to brightly. He got out and came around to get me. I took that time to see where we were. Beautiful blue sky, Awesome 5 star hotel, 6 story's and newly built. It was Divine. I was removed from my seat and was in Christophe's arms. We turned, Christophe grabbed my hand and we walked to the hotels entrance. We came to the front desk and a middle aged woman with brown hair and blue eyes greeted us

"Hi. We would like a room Please" Christophe said.

"Sure thing" The assistant said as she typed away on the key board.

"The only room we have at this stage is a pent house" She looked apologetic at us. Christophe said something that shocked me

"We'll take it" Even the Assistant looked surprised. Christophe paid cash in hand and the assistant grabbed the keys to the room for us. Before I knew it we were in our pent house. I was looking out the window and Christophe was in the kitchen. The scene was so beautiful. I could see 2 beaches from the window, Both of the beaches water looked clear as day. The sun was warm against my skin until a frizzing cold hand came against my shoulder. I flinched and turned slowly. I was put into a tight embrace by Christophe

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" He whispered in my ear

"It's okay I was occupied" I breathed him in. He smelled so good.

"I need to get your truck back and dispose of the other car" I wish he wouldn't leave me. Even if it was for an hour or so. Those feelings of waiting for my dad to come home returned. What if he never turned up, What if he left me behind just like Dad and Gran did. Christophe seemed to guess what I was thinking

"Don't worry I will come back, I'll only be gone for about an hour"

"Okay, I hope your right" I hugged him tight and unwillingly let him go. He walked out the door without a good-bye. As soon as he shut the door I sank down to the ground.

I need something to do for an hour. Nice hot shower or a nice calm sleep with added nightmares. I don't know which one to choose. I tested the shower out. Yep, really hot shower, check. I think I stayed in there for about half an hour before I scenced someone outside the pent house's doors. I quickly got dresses and left the bathroom. They were now in the house and searching around. I grabbed for my gun which I placed on the table near the bathroom and entered the kitchen with precaution. No one was in the kitchen. I walked slowly into the lounge room, nothing. Next was the bedroom, there were 4 bed rooms in the whole pent house. I entered bedroom 1, Cheeked behind the door, Nothing was in the room. It was the same with bedrooms 2, 3 and 4. I came back to the lounge room, I still felt in danger.

"Hello sweet Dru" Said a cunning, sweet voice behind me. I turned slowly and was shocked to find the one person that I thought was dead. I pointed the gun at her head.

"Anna' I sneered.


	4. Chapter 4: Damn

Chapter 4

"You don't sound happy to see me, I wonder why" she said sarcastically "You know just because I tried to kill you doesn't mean you have to hate me, what happened to being the best of friends?" She asked in a teasing tone

"Go die in hell, bitch" I pulled the trigger but it didn't hit her like I planned, she moved at the last minute. A strong pair of hands came around my neck to hold it in place

"No need to shoot me, I have a message for Christophe" I felt a sharp pain in my back which made me cry out in shock. She pulled the knife out.

"Tell Christophe that I'm waiting for him, he'll know what I mean" She let go of me and I fell to my knees. I still had the gun in my hand, I lifted to shoot her in the head but she kicked the gun from my hand and walked towards the door. I didn't have enough energy in me to kneel; I dropped to my back with a thud just as a tear dropped from my eye. That bitch was still in the house.

"Good-bye dear Dru, I'll be back soon to finish you off" That's when she shut the door, but I could still hear her chilling laughter.

I laid there wishing that the pain in my back would fade away. I kept my eyes on that one bullet hole in the wall. I wonder what Christophe would do when he comes here. I think he would be shocked. 1 bullet hole in the wall. A half dead Dru with blood all around her and a gun hanging out of the wall near the window. Well I guess I will find out soon.

"Dru I'm back, Where are you" My vision was dissipating and I wasn't able to answer. I could hear him walking slowly into the pent house.

"Dru, honey, where are you" I'm guessing he only just smelled my blood. Now all I could see was that 1 little hole, not even the wall surrounding it.

"Dru!" He found me alright. He came rushing to my side

"Oh god, what happened to you" I was struggling but I knew I would be able to get out idlest two words before I passed out

"Anna, Hospital" I couldn't see Christophe's expression but I heard him hush the words 'I should have known' before I blacked out.

I woke up to my back stinging and my hand numb. I opened my eyes and found out why my hand was so numb. Christophe was holding my hand very tight while he was asleep with his head on the edge of the bed. I tried to sit up but my back stared hurting even more.

"Ow" I yelped and sat back down. It would seem that the more I move it the more it hurts. But we were in the hospital; I wasn't ment to be in pain. Christophe moved slightly, thinking that he was in a bed and fell of the chair and on to the floor. It was unbelievable that he didn't make a noise. He looked at me, rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"Your pretty slow today" I said with a huge grin on my face. He quickly got up and came to my side, being very careful.

"Thank god you're awake" He kept kissing my face until I decided to push him away and tell him the bad news.

"Before Anna stabbed me, She gave me a message, for you" This also slowed him down a bit. He was thinking hard about it. "Do you want me to tell you or not" I said out of frustration.

"Yes, no….maybe" He seemed very confused, so I decided to tell him.

"She said 'Tell Christophe that I'm waiting for him, He'll know what that means" I waited for a bit "So do you know what it means?" I didn't mean to sound so snappy, But that's how it came out. Christophe placed himself in the chair next to the bed, thinking very deeply.

"I thought she was dead, I even saw her dead body" Dead body, Oho oh no.

"Where was the body, Christophe" I asked throw my teeth.

"At the school" As soon as Christophe said it he knew what I was thinking. He got out his phone, calling the schola I hoped. I could hear it ringing and ringing, until Christophe slammed the phone shut. "Dammit no answer"

I knew it, and I knew that we had to go back to the schola, to see who was left, if anyone was left. And then it dawned on me, I knew where Anna was waiting for Christophe, or both of us.

"We have to get out of here" We said at the same time. He came to pick me up but I shook my head.

"I need cloths and pain medication" Christophe sighed deeply.

"Okay I'll be back" I laid back down and thought about Anna and her effing plan; Good think I was right behind her. Christophe came back with my cloths and what looked like some pain killers. I thanked him and grabbed my cloths; I got up with care and got dressed. Christophe took my hand when I was done and led me to the hospital window.

"This will hurt, but try not to make a noise" I nodded slowly and Christophe opened the window. He picked me up, cradling me like a baby and we dropped to the ground. Christophe was right it did hurt, like a bitch.

I didn't say a word, while Christophe led us to a car that a lady was getting out of.

"Excuse me but we need to take your car" He said kindly. The woman handed her keys over willingly and moved to the side while Christophe put me in the back. I was laying on my back and let me tell you it's not comfortable. Christophe got in and told me to hole on. I think he wanted to get to the schola quicker than I did.

* * *

**_please review and tell me what you think! :D_**


End file.
